gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Star Falco
Archivo:Falco.png Hola chavales! Pues esta es mi discusión y si van a dejar un mensaje que sea con la mejor ortografía posible y sin vandalizar ya que siempre salen los típicos trolles mocosos sin vida social que solo vienen a cagar las cosas así que con cuidado... y un saludo * /Archivo 1/ (Discusión desde 1 de marzo hasta 16 de mayo) * /Archivo 2/ (Discusión desde 16 de mayo hasta 1 de julio) PMD Felicidades, Star. Gracias, Star. -- 18:57 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Que bueno que es Star Falco, te dio un premio. Felicitaciones Star. Parece un trabalenguas. ¬¬. , gracias Alejandro. -- 19:49 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Configuración Hola Star, quería preguntarte si tu sábes algo para configurar en PSCX2, un emulador de PS2. Logré conseguir el GTA: VCS y me arrancó pero, se me tilda, sigue las secuencias bien pero ve entre cortado. Un ejemplo: así se ve. :Te voy a ser sincero. De ese emulador no se nada, lo conozco pero nunca me ha dado por instalarlo (ya tengo PS2). Lo siento. -- 00:27 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno de todos modos, gracias . Hace rato Hola Star falco, solo queria decirte que hace rato que no nos hablamos y que gracias ati mirame 122 ediciones hechas tengo una saga de historias y tengo un logro de hacer 100 ediciones men gracias a ti tengo experiencia suficiente. PMD -- 19:28 9 jul 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, Expic. -- 20:39 10 jul 2011 (UTC) PDD tiene el honor de recompensarle en la gala de premios. --Sonny Crockett 05:35 10 jul 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, Rick. -- 20:39 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Mal, mal, mal Pero se puede saber qué demonios haces!? Por qué has puesto esa plantilla? Sabes que se usa la plantilla Iconos? Por qué la has hecho de nuevo!?-- 14:59 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Concurso terminado El concurso terminó, si quieres terminar el art, terminalo pero... el concurso cerro. :Lo sé. No importa, estoy finalizando el artículo y ya al final le retiraré la plantilla del concurso. -- 23:02 14 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Olvideté lo que dije, todavía es vigente. PUEDES TERMINARLO. Medalla de bronce -- 18:47 16 jul 2011 (UTC) :Oye Star, no pasas del 2º puesto en los concursos -- 18:55 16 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Felicitaciones, cuando llegarás a estar primero. Pero eso no importa, sino el mérito de lo que hiciste. :::Parece que estoy condenado a no ganar. A la próxima trataré de escoger un artículo más... expansible pero de todas formas si me siguen tocando Claudie y Cuban como rivales eso será imposible . De todas formas gracias a ambos. -- 22:39 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Award Aunque yo fui el ganador, creo que todos vuestros artículos fueron igual de buenos que el mío, y he decidido inaugurar mis condecoraciones personales para premiaros por este trabajo. 00:09 18 jul 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, Cuban. -- 00:37 18 jul 2011 (UTC) The Shoreside Redemption :Si un artículo tiene mas de 7 días sin editarse se retira la plantilla, te guste o no, tenias 26 días sin editarlo, así que se mas responsable en estos temas.-- 19:50 9 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Si, lo se. Me había olvidado del artículo pero lo terminaré mañana. -- 22:28 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ricardo Díaz Hola Star, respecto al art. Ricardo Díaz tenía pusto la plantilla En Obras por mí. No lo pudé terminer para hacerlo destacado por problemas escolares, llendo al grano, ¿es posible que lo cambies?.-- 22:40 9 ago 2011 (UTC) :Cámbialo tú, mira que problema...-- 13:00 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!! A pesar de que no estés presente en el Wiki, lo mismo te saludo, en algún momento lo leerás. -- 21:11 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!!, lo mismo que Alejandro, se que no lo leerás ahora, pero en algún tiempo sí. -- 02:49 28 ago 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, chicos -- 20:22 11 sep 2011 (UTC) :La verdad no sabia pero te digo Feliz Cumple de tu Novato EjEmPlO (que cambio de nombre a gtaadict) 21:47 18 sep 2011 (UTC) PMD Muy buen trabajo! -- 12:16 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola Star. Una pregunta, ¿me puedes decir donde va esta imagen? Gracias. -- 16:26 28 sep 2011 (UTC) :Es un mapa de Middle Park Oeste en GTA: CW -- 16:50 28 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Seguro que la he borrado cuando fusionaba los artículos. Ya la pongo. Gracias! -- 17:48 28 sep 2011 (UTC) A ok ,es que soy nuevo aqui y a veces no se como hacer las cosas.¿quiero ser tu amigo) :Hola! Si no sabes como hacer las cosas y necesitas ayuda, podrías conseguirte un tutor en la siguiente página: Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Tutores. Ahí hay varios usuarios experimentados que te pueden instruir sobre el wiki. Y no se te olvide firmar usando las cuatro virguillas (~) o simplemente haciendo click en el icono de firmar que esta arriba de la caja de edición. Yo sería tu tutor, pero por el momento no estoy disponible ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para el wiki. Un saludo. -- 02:36 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Misión destacada -- 22:47 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Artículos en obras Hola! Por favor, termina tus artículos Strikers y Diálogos: Contra-Banned, que hace más de una semana que no están editados. Si no me respondes en un plazo de una semana, sacaré la plantilla y pondré la de esbozo. Saludos! -- 00:16 22 nov 2011 (UTC) :Lo siento, Smoke. Exámenes... a la próxima dejaré un anuncio para evitar parecer irresponsable. Gracias por el aviso. -- 05:50 26 nov 2011 (UTC) V-Rock Mmmm, no se como explicarlo pero temo que no recuerdo haber borrado el artículo, tal vez un error. Creo que debí haber presionado el botón incorrecto al querer revertir la edición de un usuario que colocaba la categoría Localizaciones de Las Venturas. Gracias por avisar. Espero que no pienses que me he vuelto loco xD, saludos. -- 05:23 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Here comes a new challenger Hola star, vi en tu perfil que se me hizo raro mmmmm, desde cuando me conoces, porque cuando entre vi "Hola Bloomdanix" posiblemente viste mi perfil o me ayudas yo creo, espero la respuesta en mi pagina de discusion Es posible que en la guia: Degradacion Moral fue por eso jejjeje. Saludos -- Una pregunta Star Falco te puedo hacer una pregunta tienes el GTA III?? yo te quiero dar un consejo si lo tienes que te puede ser util en la ultima mision si vas hacia catalina ella subira al helicoptero, no probaste alguna vez con dispararle desde un rifle francotirador distanciado asi se muere y te ahorras dispararle con un lanzacohetes???capaz u fijate bien porque esta en alguna parte yo te pregunto esto porque e visto a catalina parada en el edificio en una imagen sin ningun arma observa arriba de la presa en la calle o desde el otro lado de la presa o donde se vea tambien puedes destriur el helicoptero si lo lograste o no esas cosas avisame es un buen consejo esto resulte o no esto sera publicado en la pagina de la misión --Manos Habilidosas 23:08 1 jul 2012 (UTC)Manos Habilidosas PMD No me gusta hacer esto, pero ya que nadie lo entrega. -- 02:45 5 jul 2012 (UTC) MUCHAS GRACIAS Holas Star, !!MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL PREMIO¡¡¡, ;):):]:} Gracias, tu amigo: , 13:07 6 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:Historia Hola Star, me gustaría que borraras la historia, pues simplemente porque no tengo tiempo y perdí un poco de interés por lo que empezare de nuevo con mi serie Saludos -- 21:26 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Una Pregunta He visto que la misión A Walk in the Park ha sido rechazada, queria saber si la podria proponer otra vez para que sea destacada, le cambiaré las imagenes y algunas cosas mas, ya que me agrada esa misión y lo intentaré las veces que sea hasta verlo que sea destacada. Mi pregunta es si la puede volver a proponer o tengo que esperar algunos días. Gracias. -- 00:42 07 jul 2012 (UTC) proyecto beta Hey si te envie este mensaje es que necesito ideas para el proyecto beta si me ayudas te lo agradezco y se dice ¡Viva Vice city! -- 02:05 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Vice Racers Hola Star Falco, solo quiero felicitarte por Vice racers, es una historia muy emocionante y me gusto mucho, ya muero por verla terminada, felicitaciones y saludos de Obiwankenobi22 01:22 9 jul 2012 (UTC) :Mucha gracias de verdad, me siento halagado. Espero que sigas atento a los siguientes capítulos por que serán mejores que los anteriores (pese a que el 6 fue pura plática xD). -- 17:08 9 jul 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ ?? Hola Star, oye te queria preguntar ¿qué significa eso __NOWYSIWYG__ ?, ya que Kent y yo tenemos dudas, no se si es un código o algo asi. Kent y yo los hemos borrado, pero algunos usuarios los agregan de nuevo, en fin, gracias ;) , 05:56 11 jul 2012 (UTC) :Creo que es un error de editor de texto enriquecido. -- 17:25 12 jul 2012 (UTC) PMD ¡Felicidades, Star!... Oh, gracias -- 17:25 12 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Buen trabajo! Te lo mereces. Un artículo mas que aceptable, y con ni un solo voto en contra. --Platybus (discusión) 21:05 12 jul 2012 (UTC)